Sequal to Halloween Party
by itwasbomb
Summary: This is the sequal to Halloween Party it is about what happens while the pups are growing up. And many things have changed.
1. Chapter 1

"AAAHHHH" Sango screamed

"Come on Sango you can do it" Kagome said

"Ahh my hand" Miroku said

Sango was squeezing his hand so hard it was turning red

"Shut up Monk this is your fault AHHHHH" Sango said

"Its coming" Keade said "One last push"

"AAAAHHHHHH"

SILENCE...

"WHAAAWHHAAA"

"Its a girl" Keade said handing the baby wrapped in a cloth to Sango

Sango and Keade left the hut to go outside were Inuyasha, Shippo, Mikonko, and Moriko were.

"Its a girl everyone" Kagome said with a smile.

INSIDE

Sango sat leaning up against Miroku holding the baby girl in her arms while they both looked at her.

Sango had found out she was pregnant a few days after Kagome had given birth to the pups. It has been nine months and the pups are almost a year old and Sango and Miroku have just given birth to there first child.

"What should we name her?" Sango asked

"You choose, you did most of the hard work" Miroku said

"How about Sakura?" Sango said

Miroku looked down at the baby girl

"Its perfect" he said "Sakura it is"

Well theres the first chapter of the sequal to Halloween Party! I hope you all enjoyed it. And trust me there are more great things to come.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiratsu" Sakura shouted aiming her large boomerang (although not as large as Sango's) at Mikonko.

Mikonko did a back flip just in time to miss the boomerang coming towards him. He landed on his feet but lost his balance and fell on his butt. The Hiratsu landed in the ground in front of Mikonko.

"Hiya" Sakura pulled out her sword and swung at Mikonko whole rolled over and it barely missed him.

Mikonko swipped at Sakura with his claws knocking the sword out of her hands. He took another swipe at Sakura but she did a flip backwards and landed on her feet. She ran towards Mikonko grabbing her Hiratsu on the way. She swinged it around her head and went to hit Mikonko with it when...

"Sakura, Mikonko come inside from training I have lunch ready" Sango yelled from inside a hut.

"Yay lunch im starving" Sakura said

"Me too" Mikonko said

Both children ran into the hut and sat at the table. They started eating there lunch. Mikonko was around 7 and Sakura was around 6. There was two other boys sitting at the table. The oldest one was 5 his name was Spike, he was the oldest out of Mirokus and Sangos sons and the younger brother who was 3 1/2 was named Blaze. (I know there not really Jap. names but there really cool names.) Sango was holding a baby. It was a baby girl they had had about 3 month ago. Her name was Shanko (means beautiful child).

Sakura and Mikonko had grown up together. Sango is teaching her the art of demon slaying and Mikonko would train with her everyday.

After eating Mikonko, Sakura, Blaze, and Spike went outside to play with some of the village children. Mikonko got along with humans. He didnt really mind them. He was only half demon. His sister, Moriko, on the other hand was 3/4 demon (dont ask me how this happened I know they are twins but this adds a twist) and she didnt like being around humans because they stared at her and whispered about her and of course she could hear what they were saying. She prefered not to interact with them. So she spent most of her time training with her father. So she was an exelent fighter. She also had miko powers and her mother would train her in that.

"Moriko, why dont you go play with your brother and Sakura and the other village children?" Kagome asked Moriko

"Because I dont want to" she replied

"But it is such a beautiful day outside" Kagome said

"Ok, then I will go play" she said walking outside.

Moriko went outside and went into the forest.

YES I KNOW THESE ARE SHORT BUT THEY WILL GET LONGER TRUST ME


	3. Chapter 3

Moriko went into the forest behind the hut. She walked deep into it so she could be away from everyone. Moriko didnt like to be around the village because it use to make her sad seeing the children playing but then when she would go up they would give her wierd looks. Now the village just annoys her, all the kids laughing and running around. Moriko was a tomboy in many ways. She never wore dresses, she would always wear cloths similar to what her brother wore. She loved to wrestle and get dirty. She wasnt intrested in boys at all exept when she beats up on them. She has beaten many boys who would try and pick on her and she won without even a sweat drop. So after that the children would leave her alone so she left them alone. Moriko often walked threw the forest...she couldnt explain it but she felt better in there...like she belonged.

"Why does mother expect me to play with those losers" she said to herself "I cant even wrestle with them because they hurt to easy, so there no fun anyways" "I wish I had someone to wrestle and just hang-out with and not have to worry about inguring them or accidently killing them"

Moriko stopped. She smelt something. It smelt like a wild animal...a wolf, but it smel like a demon also.

"A wolf demon" she said to herself getting into a fighting stance and looking around to see if she could see it. "Father told me that they were trouble"

She could sense that it was getting closer..watching her.

"Come out and show yourself" She yelled

But still nothing was there.

"Well, are you going to come out or hide like a coward?" She yelled again

"Im no coward" A male voice said. It was coming from in front of her. She saw a young boy, around her age step out from behind a tree. He was slightly taller tahn her. He had wolf ears on the top of his head that were red with a black streak and he had black hair with red streaks and a tail also black with red streaks.

"Who are you?" Moriko said to the young boy

"My name Kazuma, and may I ask your name?" Kazuma said (I got this name from the main character on S-cry-Ed)

"My name is Moriko, what are you doing out here?" Moriko siad

"I should be asking you the same question, its dangerous for a girl to be wondering aloneo ut here" Kazuma said

"HEY, I can take care of myself I dont need no one to protect me!" Moriko said growling and obviously ver angry and offended.

"If you say so" Kazuma said

"What you dont belive me?" Moriko said back "Come on I will take you on right here right now"

"Im not going to fight a girl" Kazuma said

"What? Are you afraid? Huh? Afraid your going to loose to a girl?" Moriko said

This got Kazuma angry

"Fine, you wanna get beatin then lets fight" Kazuma said back

"Alright" Moriko said

Moriko shot forward very fast considering her age and went to slice at Kazuma but he jumped out of the way and tried to punch Moriko but she jumpped of the ground towards a tree pushed off of the tree and landed behind Kazuma who turned around quickly and did a back flip to avoid being cut with her sharp claws. Kazuma skidded back and Moriko was standing there with on hand on her hip and the other in front of her. She cracked her claw and smiled.

"Your alot better than I thought you were" Kazuma said dodging a punch from Moriko

"You too" she said back blocking one of his kicks

The sprawled for a while, not really trying to hurt eachother but just playing around. They were actually enjoying it. They had been playing for a couple of hours and it was starting to get dark.

"Well...deep breath I had better deep breath be getting back home deep breath" Moriko said collapsing to the ground

"Yeah deep breath me too deep breath" Kazuma said falling to the ground also.

"I had alot of fun today...infact this was the most fun I have ever had I think" Moriko said

"Same here, wanna do it again tomorrow?" Kazuma said

"Yeah that would be fun" she said to him

"Ok I will meet you here again at noon" Kazuma said to her

"Alright, see you then" she said back to him and then he took off towards home

As Moriko was walking home she remembered what her father had told her '_I dont want you to be hanging around with any demons espacially wolf demons got that' _Her father would kill her if he knew she had spent the whole day with a demon..a wolf demon at that which for some reason he had some sort of grudge against.

"I had better take a bath and wash my cloths before I go home" She said to herself

She went to the hot spring behind there house and jumped in cloths and all. She grabbed some soap and shampoo her mother had gotten last time they went to visit Obaasan.

She grabbed a pair of PJ's her mother had put in a box next to the spring for when they are done with baths. It was a shirt that had a bunch of puppys on it and pants to match with a tail whole already made in it.

She made sure to soak her cloths and scrub them so Kazuma's scent wouldnt be on them.

She walked into the hut. Kagome was making some dinner and Inuyasha was laying on the floor stairing at the cieling.

"Hello mother, hello father" She said " Wheres Mikonko?"

"Hes at your aunt Sangos and Uncle Mirokus hut training with Sakura" Her mother replied "And were have you been, we though you were going to stay out there all night again."

"Uh...no I was hungry so I came home" Moriko said

Inuyasha looked at Moriko and smelled the air "You smell...different somehow...like there is another scent on you or something"

"Well I have been outside all day so its probably that you smell father" Moriko said

"Eh I guess so" Inuyasha said

Moriko yawned "Im oging to go to sleep, im tired"

"But I thought you were hungry?" Kagome said

"I lost my appitite" she said then walked into her room and went to sleep

"That girl of yours is deffintally your daughter" Kagome said

"Hm..and what do you mean by that" Inuyasha said walking over to Kagome and kissing her on the lips.

**And thats how it went on for several years...Moriko would go and play with Kazuma almost everyday and then come home and hide it from her parents.**

So who is this Kazuma kid? Well R&R and you might find out

Until next time im out-E


	4. Chapter 4

breathing heavily "Im going to win Kasa-kun" Moriko shouted

"Not on your life" Kazuma yelled back to her

Moriko and Kazuma (who she had nicknamed Kasa-kun) They were racing to the cliff that over looks the field and Keade's village.

Moriko skidded to a stop with Kazuma right on her tail.

"I WIN" she yelled jumping up and down.

"I let you win" Kazuma said

"Sure you did Kasa-kun"

"I told you to stop calling me that" Kazuma said trying to sound angry but you could tell he liked it.

"Awww but its such a cute name for my little puppy" Moriko said in a baby voice, scratching Kazuma behind the ear.

"Cut that out" He said, pulling away from her hand but you could tell he liked it because his tail started wagging. "I hate when you do that"

"Then why is your tail wagging?"

"..."

"Thats what I thought" Moriko said

"Come on lets go for a swim" Kazuma said

"Ok" Moriko replied

They started walking back towards the forest so they could go for a swim in the spring that is near where they first met.

Moriko andKazuma were now 15 years old and were very best friends. There parents still didnt know that they hung out together. Moriko was about 5'4 5'5 ish and had her black hair still but it was really long, all the way to her knees. She had it braided down the back to keep it out of her face. She had her two doggie ears sticking out of the top of her head. Her tail almost touched the ground. Kazuma had a long tail also that almost reached the floor. But his hair was only a little below his shoulders and he had it up in a ponytail at the top of his head. He had his two wolf ears popping out of the top of his head.

They had arrived at the spring.

"HAHA race you in"Moriko said running towards the water slipping her shirt off over her head and throwing it on the floor and taking her pants off and throwing them on the floor also. She was wearing a black sports bra and a pair of Calvin Klein boxers her she had gotten from her grandmothers time.

"No fair you cheated, you got a head start" Kazuma said taking off his cloths (his cloths were VERY similar to what Kouga wears) and jumping in. He kept the fur bottom part on though.

They played in the water splashing eachother and seeking who could stay under water the longest. It was only around noon.

"I have to go Kasa-kun, we are going to go see my grandmother today" Moriko said

"Alright" Kazuma said

The both got dressed and started heading back to there homes.

**IT GOING TO BE FUN WRITING ABOUT MORIKO AND ALL OF THEM IN THE MODERN ERA! UNTIL NEXT TIME IM OUT-E**


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha, Kagome, Mikonko(was was now 15ish), Sakura(was around 14ish), Sango, Miroku,Blaze(who was 11ish),Spike(who was 13ish) and Shanko(who was 8ish) were all standing outside the bone eaters well.

"There you are, its time to go" Kagome said to her daughter. "And your wet"

_I forgot to dry off _"Uh...sorry mom I was swimming and I lost track of time, im sorry" Moriko said

"Its alright, is everyone ready?" Kagome said

"Yea" She got from everyone

"Good-bye Sango Bye Miroku" Kagome said waving "Bye kids" she said waving to there children

"Bye aunt Sango and uncle Miroku" Both Mikonko and Moriko said

"Bye Sakura" Mikonko said "See you when we get back"

"Alright, bye" she said back to him

They jumped into the bone eaters well and were surrounded by a blue/purple light. Sango, Miroku and the children walked away to go do everything that they needed to get done that day.

IN THE MODERN ERA

"Oh Kagome its so nice to see you" Kagomes mother said running up to Kagome and giving her a hug. She tweaked Kagomes ears (she did that to all of them each time they came to visit).

"Its nice to see you too mother" Kagome said

"Inuyasha how have you been' she said giving him a hug.

"Eh, fine" He replied

"OOOHHHH and how have my grandchildren been?" she said giving each of them a hug.

"Fine grandma" They said

"Whose hungry, I made ramen" she said and Inuyashas ears perked and he ran inside "And ice cream" and the children ran inside.

Kagome laughed "You sure know how to make them happy" she said

"Im there grandmother its my job"she said while they both walked into the house.

As the children were eating ice cream and watching TV, and Inuyasha was messing with the remote to try and figure out how it works then the kids would get mad at him for changing the chanel then they started to wrestle to get the remote. In the end Moriko got it and she turned it to Wolfs Rain.

"Psh Stupid good for nothing wolves" Inuyasha said

"What do you have against wolves daddy?" Moriko said

"Feh" Inuyasha said leaving the room to go see what Kagome was up too.

Inuyasha sat down at the table with Kagome and her mother

"So when will Sota be back mom?" Kagome said.

"He should be here later tonight" her mother replied.

"How is collage going?" Kagome asked

"Hes doing fine, exelent grades, hes in alot of clubs and he told me has a new lady friend" Kagomes mother said

"Oh hes got a girl firend how cute" Kagome said

Her and her mother started talking baout that then went on to other subjects like what they have been up too lately.

Inuyasha left the room obviously not intrested in this girl talk.

"Daddy, can I go outside?" Moriko asked

"Were are you going to go?" Inuyasha asked

"To the park" she replied

"OK but go grab a pair of pants to hide your tail and your hat alright" Inuyasha said

"Yes daddy" she replied

She ran upstairs and put on some baggy jeans to hide her tail and a hat to hide her ears. She went and got money that she had been saying from a shoe box incase she wanted to get some ice cream of something. She ran downstairs.

"OK be back later" She said

"Alright" Inuyasha yelled from the living room, having gotten the remote from Mikonko and was now looking at the screen all wierd because animal planet was on and there were alot of dogs on the screen.

Moriko was walking to the park to go play on the jungle gym but when she got there there were alot of kids on it so she decided she didnt want to play anymore. She walked towards the ice cream store to get some ice cream when she saw a flyer on the floor and picked it up.

It said

"Tattoos half off Friday-Sunday at Creative Touch" It had some info on it to were the place was and some tattoo pictures on it.

"I remember watching a show about tattoos one time" she said to herself "I though it was really cool" She looked back at the flyer and the address and the started walking to were it said it was.

She walked into the store and walked up to the counter "I would like a tattoo" she said.

Because she was a demon she looked alot older than she was, even though she was only 15 she looked around 20.

"What kind do you want?" He asked

"Um...a wolf" she said "Right here" she said showing her right shoulder.

"Alright" he said handing her a book "Pick what kind you want"

She picked one that looded like Kazuma in his wolf form (yes he can turn into a wolf) It was a black and red mixture color fur.

"Alright come over here and sit down" he said walking over to the tattooing section

She sat down and he starilized the area he was going to be working on.

"This your first tattoo?" he asked her

"Yes" she replied

"It may hurt a bit then" he said "Ready?" he asked

"Yes"

He started. Moriko didnt feel anything because she was 3/4 demon so soemthing like that wouldnt hurt her. She didnt even bleed.

"Well your the first person who this has ever happened too, you didnt feel a thing and you didnt even bleed your one tough chick" he said finishing the tattoo.

"Thank you" she said

after he was done she paid him and he bandaged the area up.

The tattoo was one of the wolf sitting and howling at the moon behind him and it was dark and he was on a cliff.

She walked out of the store taking a deep breath because the ink smell was starting to get to her.

"I will have to cover up the scent of the ink so mother and father dont notice" she said to herself

She sat on a bench in the park were nobody was.

"I wonder if I can use my miko powers to camaflauge the scent?" she said to herself "Mom taught me how to do it with different scents, I guess its worth a shot"

She tryed it and it worked. She couldnt smell a thing.

She smiled and started walking home.

It was a little after dark when she got home.

"Hey mom hey grandma"she said when she walked into the kitchen worried to if her mother would smell the ink but to her relief she didnt.

"How was the park?" Her mother asked

"Fine, I had lots of fun" She said taking off her hat.

"Im glad to hear that" Kagome siad

Moriko walked into the living room to see Mikonko watching cartoons but she didnt see her dad.

"Weres dad?" she asked mikonko

"I dont know" he said not paying attention to his sister.

"Im going to take a shower" Moriko said

"OK" Mikonko said obviously not caring.

"Hurry up in the shower, your uncle Sota will be here soon" Kagome yelled from inside the kitchen.

"Alright" Mikonko respnded then went upstairs to take a shower.

She walked into her mothers room to get PJ's and she saw her father looking through a book

"Hey" he said without looking up

"What are you looking at?" Moriko asked grabbing her PJs

"Pictures of you guys when you were little, see" he said holding the book out

There were a bunch of pictures. One of Mikonko pulling her tail, sone of her biting her fathers hand, one of her and her brother tackling there father, one of her mother and father holding them and a bunch more.

"Good times Good times" she said handing the book back

He laughted "Yea"

"Im going to go take a shower" she said

"Alright, hey"

"Yea"

"You have been gettings o much better in your fighting you know that" he said

"Really, you think?" she asked

"Deffintally" he said " I have been thinking, would you like a sword?"

"Huh?"

"A sword, you know that syours"

"YEA" she said

"I thought you would" he said laughing "We will talk to Totosia and see if he can whip something up when we get back alright" he said

"OK"

"Alright now go take your shower, your uncle will be here soon and you stink" he said pluging his nose.

Moriko was worried he was going to smell the tattoo so she went to shower to wash away the scent.

**OK THIS WAS PRETTY INTRESTING, I LIKE THE TAT SHE GOT, IM GETTING ONE OF THOSE MYSELF! ANYWAYS PLEASE R&R AND UNTIL NEXT TIME IM OUT-E!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Moriko had come out of the shower she new her Uncle Sota was already here because she had heard him come in. She got dressed into PJs that were long sleaved so her tattoo would not be visable. She rushed downstairs to say hi to her Uncle.

"Uncle Sota" she said flying into his arms for a hug.

He hugged her back and said laughing "So did you miss me?"

He was tall and handsome. He had black hair and looked to be in his early tweentys (I didnt do the math so I dont know how old he would be considering all the time that has past so we are going to say he is 23ish ok)

"Dinners ready" Mrs. Higurashi called from inside the kitchen. Everyone sat down and started to eat. Everyone was talking to different people about different things all at once when suddenly...

BURP

Everyone looked over at Moriko who had an innocent look on her face "Excuse me" she said and put on a smile

"Just like old times" Mrs. Higurashi and everyone laughed and then continued with eating and there conversations.

After dinner Mikonko Sota and Inuyasha were playing video games, Moriko was outside playing basketball and Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi were cleaning up in the kitchen.

Kagome was drying dishes and looking at Moriko through the window. "I just think she needs to be more social" Kagome said

"Well its probably hard for her to fit in considering how she looks so much like a demon" Mrs. Higurashi said

"Yes I know..but Mikonko fits in just fine" Kagome said

"But thats him...Moriko is a different person than he is...she has a different personality" Mrs. Higurashi replied

"Yes...I know...but I wish she could have at least one friend" Kagome said

After dishes were done Mrs. Higurashi said that she was going to go to bed "Help yourselfs to food if you get hungry" she said

Everyone told her goodnight and she went off.

"I think im going to hit the sack also" Sota said "Im beat" he said his goodnights and went to his room

Kagome yawned. Inuyasha walked up and picked her up bridal style "I think we should be getting to be too" he said

"Goodnight Mikonko, tell your sister to come inside soon alright, and dont stay up to late I love you" Kagome said then Inuyasha jumped up onto the second floor and they walked into Kagomes room to go to sleep.

Mikonko went outside to tell his sister to come in. She complained saying she wanted to stay outside but corapperaited and went inside. She had been laying on the couch watching 'Wolfs Rain' but that only deppressed her because it made her think of her Kasa-kun.

Her brother was asleep on the floor and snooring.

_maybe I could sneak out and go see Kasa-kun...just for a little while _she thought

She turned off the TV and got up carefull not to wake her brother. She walked into the kitchen and silently opened the door. When she got outside she shut the door and went over to the well house. She opened the door and it made a squeeky noise. She tensed up waiting for her mother or father to wake up but they didnt. She stepped inside the well house and shut the door behind her.

She looked at the well and stepped down the stairs. This would be her first time going in it alone. She took a deep breath then jumped in. She was engulfed by a purple/blue light and then she dissapeared. She jumped out of the well on the other side making sure to keep quiet. She immediantly went off towards the forest so Shippo or Kilala didnt smell her scent.

When she got far enough into the woods she slowed down. She decided she would go to were they normally meet and do something that would get him to come to her.

He taught her how to howl. But not just any howl, this howl was special. It made it so that if she were to howl the was he showed her he would be able to hear it. If he was on the other side of the wrold he would be able to but if he was only about double the hearing range of a demon he would be able to hear it still.

She howled. When she holwled her tail stood high and her ears folded back. She let out a long howl then it died down. She sat down on a rock and waited for him to come. She knew it wouldnt take him very long.

After only a couple minutes Kazuma arrived.

"What is it? Why are you here I thought you were in the other world?" Is everything OK?" He asked

"Calm down" she said giggling " I just missed you thats all"

"Oh he said blushing" he came over and sat down next to her "So how bad did you miss me?" He asked giving her a devilish smile

She giggled and said "This much" and leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

At first Kazuma was shocked and he froze but then he realized what was happening and he got more into it wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Moriko got more into the kiss making it rougher and she put in a little tongue also. They made for a few minutes then seperated for some air.

"You missed m alot didnt you" he said smiling

"How did you know" she said leaning in to his chest.

_ok this is it im going to tell her..._

"Moriko..." Kazuma said

"Yea.."

"I love you" Kazuma said

**OHHHH I WONDER WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT! I PERSONALLY CANT WAIT UNTIL I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPPIE! BUT JUST FOR A HEADS UP THERE MAY BE A LEMON! WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME IM OUT-E!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You…you love me?" Moriko said

"Yes I do" Kazuma said

"I…I love you too…" Moriko said

Kazuma looked down at Moriko "Well that's good to know" he said kissing her on the lips

Moriko kissed back and pushed him backwards. He laid on the rock with her on top of him while she kissed him roughly.

Her hand wandered down his chest then on to his now hard member. She giggled when he blushed. She kissed him some more and started to touch him.

"Oh! I almost forgot" Moriko said

"What is it?" Kazuma asked

Moriko lifted up her shirt sleeve and showed Kazuma that tattoo

"Well what do you think?" She asked

"What…what is it? That looks a lot like me" he said

"Its something from the other world, they call it a tattoo, its were you get inked put into your skin and it makes a picture" she said

"Wow...that is awesome" he said "Now were where we" he said pulling her into another kiss.

She got really into it after a little while and so did he. He started to get hard again and Moriko could feel this.

She rubbed his hard member making him let out a whimper of pleasure.

"You like that" she said with and smirk

"Uh-huh" he replied

She grabbed onto his hard member and started to rub it up and down at first slowly but then quickly. As she moved quicker Kazuma's moans got faster.

"God this feels good Moriko" Kazuma said

"Good" she said kissing him on the chest while still playing with his member.

"Yes Yes Moriko Yes Faster pull harder Yes" Kazuma said obviously enjoying it.

As Moriko pulled harder and faster Kazuma's moans got louder.

Finally Kazuma pushed himself up on his elbows and grabbed Moriko in a fierce kiss. He laid her down on her back and got on top of her putting his knees on both sides of her.

He took off her shirt and pants as she took off his.

He kissed her neck and went down to her breast an kissed and sucked on each nipple.

She kissed his chest and bit him in sensitive spots to make him feel more pleasure.

Spreading her legs apart with his hand he went down and started licking her stomach then down her thigh and up into her privates. He licked the cum that was coming out of her as she moaned. He got back up on top of her and started to nip at her nipples then he gave her kisses up her neck and on her lips. Positioning himself over her he led his hard member in her. Her claws dug into his shoulders as he broke her barrier, then she released him when he started thrusting in and out of her. She arched her back up high in the air. With each thrust she moaned louder

"FASTER" she would yell "HARDER"

When he couldn't take it any longer he gave one final thrust and released his seeds inside of her.

They both lay next to each other breathing heavily and panting. They had sweat dripping off of them.

Kazuma kissed Moriko on the forehead "I love you"

Moriko snuggled into Kazuma "I love you too Kasa-kun" and she fell asleep.

Kazuma pulled a cloth (it came out of no where ok) over them and fell asleep also.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun shined into Moriko eyes. She pulled her arm over her eyes to block it. She looked over and her new mate sleeping next to her. She watched his chest move up and down as he breathed.

Moriko slowly got up, trying not to wake her sleeping mate. As she started to walk away she felt a tug on her tail. She turned around to see Kazuma staring up at her smiling.

"I could get use to waking up like this" Kazuma said

"Oh really" She said

Kazuma pushed himself up on his elbows and said "Really"

"I need to bath, want to join me?" she said stepping into the water

Kazuma jumped up and into the water so quickly you could barely see him moving. Moriko laughed and said "So I take it it's a yes" then she splashed him with some water. He went under water and swam toward her and pulled her under. After playing around for a while Moriko got out and got dressed as did Kazuma.

"I had better be heading back before everyone wakes up" Moriko said

"Yes, me too" Kazuma said

They gave each other a kiss goodbye and heading in there own directions.

When Moriko came out of the other side of the well she looked around. There were a few people up and about around the city getting ready for there day, but most were still asleep. She tiptoed her way into the house. Her brother was asleep in the living room and as her mother and fathers room door was shut as well as Sota and her grandmother's door.

She went upstairs and opened the bathroom door quietly. She wanted to take a shower and wash away Kazuma's scent.

"Where have you been" She heard a male voice say. She looked over and her father was standing next to his door.

"I um…went out" She said

"Went out where?" he asked "You smell like leaves and dirt and something else….but I cant place it" he looked at her "Did you go back to the other world alone?"

"Uh…yes…I was bored so I decided to go and hang out there…and I wanted to take a shower because I got dirty…" she said hoping her father would by her story. She gave him a sweet, innocent smile.

"Alright, just don't leave here without telling anyone again do you understand" Inuyasha said heading back into the room.

"Yes father" she said then hurried into the bathroom.

After she finished with her shower, making sure to scrub really hard and use a lot of scented soaps and hair stuff, she put on a towel and walked out. He hair was still very wet so she put that in a towel too.

She walked into her mother's old room and opened a drawer that had cloths for her in it. She pulled out a shirt that had medium length sleeves to cover her tattoo and she put on some baggy pants and stuck her tail through the tail hole.

Moriko took her hair out of the towel and grabbed a brush. She walked downstairs where everyone else was. She sat on the couch and started watching cartoons because her brother had them on. She started to brush her hair, being careful not to brush her ears because that hurts.

"Are you hungry Moriko?" Mrs. Higurashi asked

"Yes grandma very" she replied

"Breakfast will be ready shortly then" she said

"Thanks" Moriko said

After she brushed her hair (which took about 20 minutes) she started to brush her tail out. This didn't take as long as her hair but it was still hard. After about 10 minutes she was satisfied and she stopped.

"Mom, can you come braid my hair please?" Moriko asked

"Yea sure honey I will be there in a minute" Kagome said

Kagome walked into the living room and stopped. She looked at her daughter for a moment then smiled.

"What?" Moriko said looking confused

Kagome smiled then walked over to her and started to braid her hair "Nothing"


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Kagome finished braiding Moriko's hair Kagome's mother called into the room "Breakfast is ready"

Mikonko jumped up and ran into the kitchen to eat. Moriko got up and walked in and her mother followed. Inuyasha was already in the kitchen at the table eating his food; he was more throwing in as much food as possible into his mouth, while Moriko was eating his with a little more table manners than his father.

"It doesn't hurt to use a fork Inuyasha" Kagome said, her and Moriko taking there seats at the table but as soon as Moriko sat down she started eating with worse table manners than her father.

"I swear you two are hopeless" Kagome said

Moriko looked up and with a mouth full of food said "Wut hu juy ean"

Kagome's ear twitched "what?"

Moriko swallowed and said "I said what do you mean?"

Kagome sighed and said "Never mind"

Both Inuyasha and Moriko shrugged it off and continued eating.

"Well today we are going to go see some of my old friends, how does that sound everyone?" Kagome said "Oh and Inuyasha, I need to tell you something later"

Mikonko replied "That sounds fun mom"

But Inuyasha and Moriko just replied with a grown

Inuyasha said "Cant you just tell me now"

"No, you can wait" Kagome said

"I don't wanna go!" Moriko said

"Aw come on you guys I haven't seen them in a while and I called them up yesterday and asked if they wanted to hang out. We are going to go over to Eri's house and Yuka and Ayumi are going to meet us there. They are bringing there kids along, so you two will have someone to play with."

"How fun, all I wanted was for a bunch of kids to be pulling my ears and tail" Moriko said

"Just wear a hat and put your tail in your pants dear" Kagome said

"Do you know how uncomfortable that id" Moriko said

"If one of them tries to grab your tail just bite them" Inuyasha said

"INUYASHA" Kagome said then looking at Moriko "Just ask them to stop, don't bite them" She said glaring at Inuyasha when she said the last part.

"Fine" Moriko said "Ill go but im not going to have fun"

Kagome laughed "Far be it from me to make you have fun"

Moriko refused to wear a hat and she kept her tail out of her pants. But Mikonko wore his hat as well as Inuyasha and Kagome.

Moriko was wearing the shirt and pants she had put on earlier. Mikonko was wearing some jeans and a plain white shirt with a jean jacket over and a black baseball cap. Inuyasha was wearing jean pants and a black shirt with a red baseball cap. Kagome was wearing a blue tank top and some jeans with a red hat that had 'dog lover' written on it.

"Man, I get uncomfortable just looking at those things" Moriko said

"Yea well at least you don't have to wear one" Inuyasha said scratching at his hat

"One person with dog ears and a tail is bad enough, I don't want my whole family to be seen walking around with dog ears" Kagome said "Come on lets go"

They all got in the car and headed off to Eri's house. It wasn't a very long drive until they got to Eri's house and Kagome saw Ayumi and Yukas cars parked outside. They all went up to the door and Hojo answered it.

Hojo and Eri had gotten married and had 4 children, Hojo looked pretty much the same as well did Eri but she was a little larger because she had had four kids.

"Ah, Kagome welcome" Hojo said smiling "Come in everyone"

They walked into the living room. Everyone looked at Moriko and her 'accessories'.

"Uh…the other kids are in the backyard if they want to go play with them" Eri said

"Why don't you guys go in the backyard and introduce yourselves to the other children" Kagome said

"Ok mom" Mikonko said

"Fine" Moriko said

They both went into the backyard where there where 8 other children. Four belonged to Eri and Hojo, one belonged to Ayumi and the last three belonged to Yuka.

The kids looked at Moriko with suspicion. The little kids ran up to her and tried to grab her tail but she stepped back and growled. The kids back off.

"Hi, im Taro, im 12" Taro said

"Im Mikonko, this is my sister Moriko we are both 15" Mikonko said

"Well my brothers are Hojo Jr. He is 4, Yokio he is 10 and Toshiro he is 7" Taro said

"Hi" They all said

"Hi" Mikonko said

"Im Aki im 11, that's Ringo he is 12, and she is Aiko she is 2" Aki said

"And im Spencer, im 16 also" Spencer said

"Spencer…that's a unique name" Mikonko said

"Its American, I was adopted from America" Spencer said "And I have to say you are a very impressive girl, such beauty" he said walking towards Moriko. "What's up with the ears and tail?"

"I like them" Moriko said

"Hey im not saying I don't, they make you look…exotic…" He said with a smirk "What do you say we ditch the kiddies and go have some fun?" he was now right in front of her

"Back off ass wipe" she said punching him in the gut then walking off. She didn't punch him hard, because, although she wanted to, she didn't want to kill him.

He clenched his stomach and took a few deep breaths then stood back up "I like the rough ones"

_Im going to get her to be mine, what method should I use? My charm...my looks…my personality…ah so many choices…but I will make her mine that I am sure of _ Spencer thought to himself


	10. Chapter 10

Moriko walked off vary angrily. If she had to be with that guy for one more second she would kill him without second thoughts. "What a jerk" Moriko said walking inside

"Who is a jerk?" Kagome said walking into the kitchen

"Spencer" Moriko said

"Oh, I thought he seemed like a really nice boy" Kagome said

"Yea up until he started flirting with me and trying to get me to 'have fun' with him" Moriko said get madder as she said it.

"OH THAT LITTLE BASTARD WILL PAY" Kagome said starting to walk outside

Moriko stepped in front of Kagome "Don't worry I already handled it"

"You sure?" Kagome asked calming down

"Yes" Moriko said. Moriko paused and sniffed the air "You smell different mom"

"I…uh…well…" Kagome was saying

"What is it?" Moriko asked

Kagome took her daughters hand and led her into the other room where nobody would hear.

"Can you keep a secret Hun?" Kagome asked smiling

"Mhm" Moriko said nodding

"Well, im pregnant!" Kagome said

"WHAT" Moriko shouted but Kagome quickly covered her mouth "SSHHH"

"Sorry" Moriko said when her mom released her hand from her mouth. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I am not sure yet" Kagome said putting her hand over her stomach

"Man, I wouldn't want a kid" Moriko said shaking her head

"Why not?" Her mom asked

"They are all bothersome and they need attention and your life will just totally change" Moriko said

"just wait until you area mother" Kagome said

"What do you mean wait, I aint never becoming a mother"

"You maybe be one before you know it" Kagome said walking out

"What did she mean by that?" Moriko thought to herself walking out of the room and back into the backyard.

When she got out there everyone was in a circle playing duck duck goose except for Spencer who was watching from the shade under a tree. When he spotted her coming out he got up and walked over to her.

"If you want to live I suggest you leave me alone" Moriko said looking him dead in the eyes

"I would just like to apologize for my behavior earlier" He said bowing

"Whatever, just get out of my face and all will be good" She said walking over to where the others where.

Spencer ran and caught up with her "Aw come on, what do you say we go on a bike ride or swimming or something?"

Morikos ears perked when she heard the work swimming. "You have a pool?"

"There is one down the street, it's a community pool" Spencer said

"Fine I will go, but only because I love swimming, if you try anything you will die slow and painfully!" Moriko said "Is that understood!"

"Yes mam" he said starting to walk to the gate motioning her to follow. She did and they started to walk to where the pool was.

When they where close to the pool Moriko realized they didn't have bathing suits. "What about our swim stuff?"

"Oh, don't worry they have things here that you can wear" Spencer said

They got there and Spencer opened the door for Moriko to walk through

He went up to the counter and talked to the lady then the lady handed him some trunks and handed Moriko a black one piece.

"You can change in there and the pool is through those doors" Spencer said "See you in there" then he went into the bathroom to change.

Moriko went into the bathroom to change and soon came out with her cloths in her hand. A lady came out from behind the counter and took the cloths "I will hold these for you until you are done" she said handing her a towel and Moriko said alright

Moriko walked into the pool area and saw that Spencer was already in the water.

"Come in the water feels great" Spencer said

Moriko set her towel down on a bench and jumped into the water. She started swimming around until she noticed Spencer staring at her…more at her arm 'OH CRAP THE TATTOO'

"Nice" Spencer said

"Huh?"

"That Tattoo, its cool" He said "Your parents actually let you get one?"

"Uh…yes"

"Hm…just what I thought, they don't know do they"

"I don't need there permission, it's my body I can do what I want with it!"

"Hey calm down im not going to say anything" Spencer said then he thought to himself 'although…this is the perfect thing to use to get her to like me…or at least kiss me'


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer and Moriko were swimming for a while but Moriko soon got bored of it.

"Im getting out, this is boring" Moriko said climbing out of the pool and walking to the desk to get her cloths.

Spencer followed her and got his cloths. They went into there own dressing rooms and got dressed and stepped out at the same time.

Moriko started walking back to Spencer's house without saying anything to him and he ran up and walked beside her.

"So…what do you want to do now?" Spencer asked Moriko

"Go home" Moriko replied in a 'no emotion' kind of voice.

"Well someone is a wild girl" Spencer said in a sarcastic voice

Moriko just glared at him then walked on.

When they reached Spencer's house Moriko walked right past the living room and into the backyard. No one had really noticed that they had been gone.

"Hey Moriko, can I talk to you for a moment?" Spencer asked walking over to the big tree in the backyard egging her to follow.

"What do you want" She said in a hateful/annoyed voice

"I have a…how shall we put this…deal for you" Spencer said

"What the hell are you talking about?" Moriko said

"I won't tell anyone about your ink IF…..you give me a kiss on the lips"

"Moriko just stared at Spencer with a blank face.

_Is he serious…does he really think im going to let him use me…oh he is so going to regret doing that!_

"Well I have a deal for you" Moriko said angrily "I won't kill you if you shut the fuck up"

"Ah tisk tisk tisk" Spencer said shaking his head "Looks like im just going to have to tell everyone our little secret" Spencer started walking towards the house when all of a sudden Moriko pounced on him making him fall face first into the dirt. She turned him over and sat on top of him and punched him right in the face, breaking his nose and making blood go everywhere.

Spencer started crying and all the adults ran outside to see what was going on. When they got out there they saw Moriko sitting on top of Spencer with her arm pulled back and her hand in a fist ready to hit Spencer again who was lying on the floor struggling with all the strength the had to get her off while his face was covered in blood.

"OH MY GOD" Spencer's mother yelled

Moriko looked up at all the adults and then looked down at Spencer and quickly got off of him.

Spencer got up and ran behind his mom cupping his hand over his nose "Mommy she hit me because I saw her tattoo" he said in between sniffles.

"What tattoo?" Kagome said looking at Moriko who was starting at the ground. "Im so sorry about all of this, I think we should go, im going to have a long talk with Moriko"

"Joy" Moriko sighed out and walked over to Inuyasha "So are we leaving now?"

Inuyasha didn't really care that she hit that kid and he didn't know what a tattoo was so he wasn't being vary strict with her.

Kagome apologized and said goodbye to everyone and then they all got in a car and left.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM YOU KNOW BETTER!" Kagome yelled

"HE WAS BEING A JERK, HE KEPT HITTING ON ME AND TRYING TO GET ME TO KISS HIM AND JUNK" Moriko yelled back

"WHAT" Inuyasha yelled looking back at Moriko from the front seat.

"INUYASHA STAY OUT OF THIS! MORIKO YOU KNEW BETTER!" Kagome yelled.

The whole car trip home went like this.

Moriko stomped into the house and went straight to the living room and sat on the couch.

Kagome walked in after her and looked at her mother who was in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" She asked

Kagome explained everything to her mother while Inuyasha and Mikonko stayed outside, fearing going into the house while both Kagome and Moriko were angry.

"Oh my, did she really get a tattoo?" Kagome's mother asked

"Well actually I sort of forgot about that part" Kagome said standing up "Moriko! Get in here right now!"

Moriko slugged her way into the kitchen.

"Did you really get a tattoo?" Kagome asked

"What do you care?" Moriko said slumping against the wall.

"I don't care if you got a tattoo, but I do care if you went behind my back and got one!" Kagome said

Moriko sighed "You really want to see it?"

"I don't know, do I?" Kagome asked a little worried now wondering where her daughter got the tattoo and what it was of.

Moriko lifted up her sleeve and showed her mom the wolf tattoo.

"Huh…that isn't so bad, why wolves though? You know how your father feels about wolves." Kagome said admiring the tattoo. Kagome didn't mind her daughter having a tattoo because she had nothing against them. In fact she had one that only she and Inuyasha know about. It's on her hip and it's off a little white puppy with a red outfit the same as Inuyasha and it has Inuyasha written in cursive underneath it and its all inside of a heart.

"I like wolves, and im not dad so I don't have to like what he likes and I don't have to hate what he hates" She said getting a little defensive.

"Calm down I was just asking" Kagome said "So that's why you punched Spencer, you didn't want us knowing?"

"No, I didn't really care if you knew, its just that he kept trying to 'get somewhere' with me and it was getting very annoying and then he had the nerve to blackmail me and that was the last straw."

"You still shouldn't have punched him" Kagome said

"I know" Moriko said not bothering to fight her on the subject.

Kagome laughed

"What?"

"You are so much like your father sometimes" Kagome said

Inuyasha came in "Is it safe?"

"Coast is clear, want some dinner?" Kagome asked

"Ninja food!" Inuyasha asked hopefully

Kagome laughed some more "Sure"

Everyone eagerly jumped to the table to wait for there food. Kagome and her mother started making some ramen for everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

After they ate everyone went off and got ready for bed since they were going to go back in the morning. Everyone said there goodnights and went off to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Moriko woke up feeling nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and started to throw-up. (Yea ok I know morning sickness doesn't kick in that quick but work with me here ok! I control this fanfic so I can make anything happen! Oh look a pig is flying through the sky stares at the pig)

"Honey are you ok?" Kagome asked from outside the bathroom door.

Moriko looked up "I think im" She threw up again then took a deep breath "Sick"

Kagome walked into the bathroom and pulled Moriko's hair back "Did you eat something bad"

"No…I don't think so" Moriko said

_So I was right…but…I can't imagine, Moriko of all people, I shouldn't jump to conclusions…lets just hope Inuyasha doesn't find out...I wonder if she knows…then again I am not for sure either…_

"MORIKO" Inuyasha yelled from downstairs. He came upstairs into the bathroom where Kagome and Moriko where. "You brother just told me about your tattoo! How dare you get wolves put onto yourself!"

"INUYASHA CANT YOU SEE SHE IS SICK" Kagome yelled

"That's what happens when you like wolves Kagome" Inuyasha said sure of himself that this was why his daughter was sick

"You can be such an idiot at times you know that!" Kagome said "how did Mikonko even know about the tattoo?"

"He was spying on you guys when you were talking" Inuyasha said

"And you weren't?"

"I didn't want to get sat!"

The argument was interrupted by Moriko throwing up some more.

"Inuyasha you take Mikonko and go back to the feudal era! We will be there shortly!" Kagome said

Inuyasha didn't like this idea but Kagome was already upset and he didn't want to fight with her.

After Inuyasha and Mikonko left and Moriko started feeling better Kagome brought Moriko into her bedroom to talk

"Honey…your scent has…changed…and I think I know why" Kagome said "Honey…I think you are pregnant"

"Mom you must be delusional or something because I can't be pregnant …you are the one that is remember!"

"About that…it turned out to be a false alarm, thank goodness, I don't think I could handle another one of you" She said patting Moriko on the head "But I know you have had sex…I don't know who it was with but I can tell…and I believe you are pregnant…"

_Well know that she mentioned it I am late…and I have been feeling a little…weird…BUT NO…I mean come on…I cant be…can I?_

"I mean I might be wrong…but I am pretty sure that you are…" Kagome said in a low voice "Honey…who is your mate?"

Moriko took a deep sigh in "His name is Kazuma…he is the son of the leader of the wolf tribe…I can't think of the name of his parents…its Kou…Ka…Ke…"

"Kouga…" Kagome said in a worried and shocked voice

"Yea that's it…you know him?"

"Who is the mother?" Kagome asked hurriedly

"Uh…A something"

"Ayame" Kagome said big eyed

"Yes, that's it, how do you know all these things!"

"Listen you can NOT tell your father all of this alright!"

"Calm down mom, I wasn't planning too" Moriko "But why wouldn't you want me to?"

Kagome explained everything to her daughter about Kouga being in love with her and how jealous Inuyasha would get.

"Huh…so that is why dad doesn't like wolves…"

"Yes…listen honey…pray to the gods that you are not pregnant alright because that would be bad enough knowing how he is but do be baring a wolf's child, much less the child of the son of someone he hates…well I think you know how this would turn out"

"There is no way I am pregnant…I mean I cant be…I don't want to have a kid…" Moriko said

"Honey…sometimes we don't have a choice"

Moriko growled "THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT" She jumped up and ran out of the house and jumped into the well. When she got the other side she didn't even bother to stop and say hello everyone who was waiting in the field for her. She ran into the forest and started heading to where the Wolf's den was. She had never been there, she had never even met anyone from the Wolf demon tribe, but she knew Kazuma would pick up her scent when she got close.

IN THE DEN

Kazuma lifted up his head and sniffed the air. He smelt a very familiar scent coming towards the den "Moriko?" He said quietly.

"What was that son?" A male Wolf demon said. He was tall with black hair and very handsome.

"Nothing father"

"Kouga come tell me what you think" A female wolf demon said from the end of the den. She had red hair with a flower in it.

Kouga walked to the back of the den where she was and kissed her then looked to see what she had made.

"I will be back later mom and dad" Kazuma said without waiting for a reply and left.

Kazuma was running through the forest going towards the scent when all of a sudden he was pounced on and tackled to the ground by none other than Moriko.

Moriko was on top of him growling. "Bastard"

Kazuma struggled under her grip but she held strong "What are you talking about Moriko?"

"Bastard" She yelled sending a punch right for his face but he dodged it and she smacked the ground.

"What's wrong with you Moriko?" Kazuma yelled trying to get free from under her without hurting her.

"YOU BASTARD YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN ME PREGNANT" She screamed

Kazuma's whole body tensed. His eyes went big and he stared up and Moriko. "You're….your….pre…preg...pregnant…" He stuttered staring at her is disbelief.

She stopped growling when she saw how shocked he was. She got off of him and sat Indian style. "Maybe…" She said in a low voice, still trying to be in denial.

"Now that I think of it you do smell different." Kazuma said

"IT'S YOUR FAULT" She yelled grabbing him by the collar (not a real collar, like the collar of a shirt)

"Hey hey hey calm down Moriko!" Kazuma said and she let go.

"What are we going to do?" Moriko asked

"Well…do you know for sure if you are?" He asked her

"Well not completely for sure but I am pretty sure…"

"Well find out"

I don't know if you can just find out these things…" Moriko said "Well actually…I do remember my mom once mentioning that there is this…thing…in her time that can tell you if you are pregnant or not"

"Well then do that"

"…but what if I am?" Moriko said in a sad voice "We are not ready to…

"We will just wait and see…no need to worry about that now" Kazuma said "Why don't you go find out, I will wait right here for you ok"

Moriko nodded and started to run back to her house. Everyone was there, Shippo, Kilala, Blaze and Spike where playing in the front yard. Mikonko and Sakura where over by a tree talking. When she went inside everyone was in the living room except her mother.

"Where's mom?"

"Didn't she come back with you?" Inuyasha asked worried

"Oh, I left before her, she must still be at grandmas" Then Moriko turned around and left to go ask her mother something. When she crossed into the other world through the well she could smell that her mother was indeed still inside the house. Moriko walked into the house and saw her mother and grandmother at the kitchen table talking. "Mom can I ask you something really quick, in private"

"Your grandmother knows…"

"Oh…well then I don't need to ask you in private then. You once told me there was a way to test if you were pregnant, how do I do that?"

"I thought you would ask about that and I had some extra test strips left" Kagome said standing up and going to get the test. Kagome told Moriko how to use it and Moriko went into the bathroom. When Moriko came out she looked a little worried. "We will have to wait 15 minutes"

Moriko took a deep sigh "Alright"

They waited for 15 minutes, and that was the longest 15 minutes of Moriko's life.

"Alright…it's been 15 minutes…so am I?"

"You need to go look at the test strip" Kagome said "Remember if it has a plus sign then you are and if it has a negative sign then you are not"

"Right" Moriko said walking upstairs to the bathroom to go look. She came back down stairs holding the test strip. "Im…..

OHHH CLIFFIE! WHAT IS SHE GOING TO SAY? IM PREGNANT? OR MAYBE IM NOT PREGNANT! OHHH THE SUSPENSE! WELL I GUESS YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!


	13. Chapter 13

"Right" Moriko said walking upstairs to the bathroom to go look. She came back down stairs holding the test strip. "Im….." She crushed the test in her hands and ran upstairs and locked herself in her mother's old room.

Kagome knocked on the door "Moriko…Moriko come out honey please, everything is going to be alright"

"Yea up until dad kills me and Kazuma, you know how much he hates wolves and on top of that it's the son of the man he hates!" Moriko said

"Well he will just have to deal with it Moriko because there is nothing he can do about it" Kagome said

Moriko opened the door and walked back over to the bed and sat down. Kagome followed her and sat down next to her and put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. Kagome rubbed her shoulder and Moriko leaned her head on her mothers shoulder.

"It's going to be alright honey" Kagome said

Moriko got up "I guess I should tell Kazuma…"

"Just don't be mad at him, its just as much your fault as it is his" Kagome said standing up

Moriko blushed a little but walked downstairs with her mother. They stopped and Kagome's mother what happened and what they were going to do.

"Oh goodness…im going to be a great-grandmother…im getting old"

They all laughed and said there good-byes then headed out to the well to go to the feudal era. Once in the feudal era they saw the whole gang waiting outside the well for them.

"About time" Inuyasha said still angry

Shippo jumped onto Moriko's shoulder and asked her "I you alright you look like something's wrong"

"Im fine Shippo, but thanks for asking" Moriko said "Hey I will be back later" She said running off knocking Shippo off her shoulders. He landed on his feet thought.

"HEY!"

"Sorry" She yelled then continued running toward the forest

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!" Inuyasha yelled

"Let her go Inuyasha" Kagome said "Would you guys like to have dinner at out house?" she asked Miroku and Sango.

"We would love to Kagome" Sango said "I will help you make it"

They both started walking towards Kagome's home and Shanko (Sango's youngest daughter 'I haven't mentioned her much') followed. Mikonko walked off with Sakura. Blaze and Spike where wrestling in the field while Inuyasha and Miroku watched.

"Something's up…but I don't know what" Inuyasha said to Miroku

"What do you mean" Miroku asked

"Im not sure…I just know that something isn't right…I mean she got a tattoo of a wolf a WOLF of all things!" Inuyasha said (he had already told Miroku about it so he didn't need to go into details this time)

"Well I guess we will find out soon enough…I mean they cant keep a secret forever…can they?" Miroku said

"There woman, they cant keep a secret for five minutes" Inuyasha said and both him and Miroku broke out in laughter.

IN KAGOMES HOME

"Sango…if I tell you something do you promise not to tell a soul" Kagome said to her best friend.

"Of course" Sango said

Kagome pulled Sango into the other room away from where Shippo and Shanko were.

Kagome took in a deep breath and whispered "Moriko is pregnant and the father is the son of Kouga and Ayame's son"

"What!" Sango said "Are you serious!"

"Yea…"

"Does Inuyasha know?"

"What do you think?"

"Well your going to have to tell him…"

"Don't remind me…" Kagome said "I think Moriko is going to do it though"

"Kagome the water is done boiling" Shippo yelled from the other room

"Don't forget you promised not to tell anyone" Kagome said

"Don't worry I wont" Sango said

Then they both went back into the other room to finish with dinner.

IN THE FOREST

Moriko was running though the forest when she smelt a familiar scent and stopped

"Well did you find out?" Kazuma said as he jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of her

"……I……I am" She said looking down

Kazuma wrapped his arms around Moriko and held her tight "Don't worry I will be here for you…and just think…me and you can have our own pups"

"Were not ready to be parents" Moriko said looking into Kazuma's eyes.

"Don't worry, my parents will help us out, they will be thrilled that I will be having fathering pups!"

"Yea…about your parents…" Moriko said "I need to tell you something…" Moriko told him everything her mother had told her about the connection with her parents and his and how there father hate each other and his father was and might still be in love with Kagome.

"Dammit…" Kazuma said "Is the whole fucking word against us being together or something"

"Sure seems that way" Moriko said "Listen im going to go home…im tired."

"Want me to come with you?" Kazuma said

"And risk you getting killed by my father no I think I can handle myself" Moriko said

"Well I better be giving you a good bye kiss for two then" Kazuma said pulling Moriko close to him and kissing her passionately.

"I will see you tomorrow alright" Moriko said after they parted there lips. She took off in the direction of where she lives.

When she reached her house she smelled that everyone (all of her and Sango/Miroku's family) was inside.

She quickly just went into the water in the hot springs and poured some soap in her hands and washed her body. When she got out she grabbed some cloths her mother had left out (knowing she would need to wash of Kazuma's scent before coming inside) and put them on. They were Pj's.

Moriko walked inside and everyone looked at her.

"Dinners ready, I saved you a plate" Kagome said

"Thanks but im not hungry" Moriko said "I think im just going to go to bed"

"Mofome" Inuyasha said with his mouth full of food

"Chew and swallow before talking you're going to be a bad influence to the smaller children" Kagome said scolding Inuyasha.

Moriko went into her room and immediately fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

AH DUDES I WROTE LIKE THIS HUGE CHAPTER AND IT WAS FREAKING AWSOME BUT IT GOT DELETED TEAR SO IM WORKING ON IT AGAIN SO BE PATIENT I WILL HAVE IT UP I A FEW DAY OK!


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a few months and Inuyasha noticed something strange about Moriko. She had been gone almost all the time, she was constantly getting stomach aches in the morning, and something about her scent just wasn't right.

Inuyasha saw Moriko leaving in the early afternoon and went into the woods. Inuyasha decided to follow her to see what she was up to.

He made sure to stay far enough away not to draw her attention but close enough to were he could see her.

He followed her for while until she finally stopped next to a spring. She stood around and sniffed into the air and looked around. At first Inuyasha thought she had smelt him but then she turned her attention opposite of his direction.

And out from behind a tree stepped a wolf demon. Inuyasha was about to go down there to protect his daughter but what he saw next shocked.

Moriko leaned in and kiss the wolf-demon on the lips.

Inuyasha didn't know what was going on and he was angry. He jumped from the trees and landed in the clearing.

"Step away from him Moriko" Inuyasha said looking very pissed.

"WHAT? Dad…wh…what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing" Inuyasha replied "What are you doing here with this mangy wolf" Inuyasha flexed his claws.

"Dad I can explain" Moriko said stepping towards her dad but right when she was out of the way he lunged for Kazuma so quick Kazuma barely avoided the deadly claws.

Kazuma jumped back and put his had to his cheek which was bleeding from barely being scraped by Inuyasha's claws.

"DAD STOP!"

"Stay out of this Moriko, Im going to take care of this bastard who took advantage of you" Inuyasha said getting ready to attack again but was stopped when his daughter stood in front of Kazuma with her arms spread wide to protect him.

"Dad listen to me please!" Moriko said pleadingly.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY" Inuyasha said

"NO DAD" Moriko said "IM NOT MOVING UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Moriko look at Kazuma "I need to talk with him alone"

"Right" Kazuma said glancing at Inuyasha before departing off towards where his den is.

"Dad…we need to talk" Moriko said walking over to her father.


	16. Chapter 16

"About what???" Inuyasha said in an angry yet curious way.

"It's about me…and Kazuma…the boy you just saw" Moriko said not looking her father in the eyes "But you need to promise me you won't over react and do something stupid"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Dad just promise me" Moriko pleaded.

Inuyasha mumbled to himself then said "Fine, whatever, just tell me already"

"Well you see…Kazuma and I have been…uh… "seeing" each other for a long time now…and I really love him dad and he love me…and…you see…well…im pregnant…"

Inuyasha froze. The words "im pregnant" kept repeating in his mind over and over again.

"Dad..?" Moriko asked in a concerned voice. She reached her hand out to snap her fingers and get her fathers attention.

When Inuyasha heard the snap he came back to reality.

"Dad, are you alright?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Dad?"

There was a low growl. Inuyasha lifted his head and he had purple markings on his cheek and his eyes were glowing red.

"DAD!? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Moriko said grabbing Inuyasha's shoulders and shaking him.

Inuyasha grabbed Moriko's arm and threw her away from him. She did a flip in the air and landed on her feet but by the time she looked back to where her father was he was already gone.

"Oh no…" Moriko said, knowing something bad was going to happen.

SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST

Inuyasha was running extremely fast and he had a deadly look on his face. Sniffing the air Inuyasha came to a halt and looked around. He looked to his left and smelt into the air and let out a low growl then headed into the thick forest.

Not long after that he came up to a waterfall. He looked around but did not see what, or manly who, he was looking for.

He smelt the air; he could defiantly smell the boy's scent but he lost it after this point. Inuyasha turned around when he smelt and heard two other demons heading his way, one with and all too familiar scent.

Inuyasha took a step back and just as he did a demon lunged himself towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and to no surprise when he looked up he was staring at Kouga.

"What are _you _doing here mutt-face?" The leader of the Wolf demons asked in a snotty voice.

All Inuyasha did was growl.

"There is something different about you…you smell like a full demon…" Kouga said looking confused.

Inuyasha lunged towards Kouga but Kouga dodged his attack just in time. Unfortunately for Kouga; Inuyasha swiped a claw as Kouga was jumping away from Inuyasha and received a large gash on his leg.

"What the hell was that for dog-turd?" Kouga said stepping back, knowing fully well that Inuyasha was angry at something and he didn't want to mess with Inuyasha while he was like this "What did I do that made you so mad huh?"

"It's not what you did" Said a female voice that came out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to see Moriko and Kagome walking towards them all.

"Ka…Kagome?" Kouga stuttered "Is that you?"

"Hello Kouga" Kagome said giving one of her smiles then looked at Inuyasha and flames grew behind her out of nowhere. "Inuyasha…SIT BOY"

And Inuyasha was slammed into the ground. When he looked up he was back to normal but still very pissed.

"Where is that wolf-boy? I know he belongs to YOUR pack don't try to deny it!" Inuyasha yelled to Kouga.

"What are you talking about?" Kouga said to Inuyasha.

"He's talking about me father…" Said a young mans voice. From behind the waterfall a boy came out and jumped down to where a large crowed was now forming.

"What are you talking about son?" Kouga asked confused.

Inuyasha tried to get up to attack Kazuma but Kagome sat him before he was half-way up.

"Will someone tell me what is going on here?" Kouga exclaimed.

"Your fucking son got my daughter pregnant that is what is going on" Inuyasha spat out bitterly and received another sit from Kagome.

"Kazuma is this true?" Kouga said in an angry and curious voice.

"Yes father…" Kazuma replied looking at the ground "But I love Moriko" He said looking his father straight in the eyes "and I want to be with her" he then looked over to Moriko and smiled.

Inuyasha finally stood up and he looked over towards Kagome who was giving him a warning look. He walked over towards them and stood beside Kagome.

Kouga rubbed his head "Oh man just wait till you mother hears this one…" Kouga gave a deep sigh then said "Everybody come inside my den…we will wait until Ayame gets back then we can discuss what we are going to do"

Inuyasha was about to voice his opinion but one look from Kagome shut him up.

"This way" Kouga said leading them towards the entrance into his den.


	17. Chapter 17

As they all walked into the den Inuyasha was getting growls from all the wolves and dirty looks from all of Kouga's pack members.

They all sat down on a large pile of hay and leaves and dirt nicely formed into a surprisingly comfortable bed.

"Everyone out" Kouga said in a stern voice to all of the wolves and wolf demons who reluctantly left the cave. "Now tell me everything that is going on from the beginning" he said looking at his son.

Moriko and Kazuma told them the whole story about how they met and secretly started seeing each other and how it just turned into more than that.

Inuyasha was getting angry listening to the story and he kept growling at Kazuma for he was sitting next to Moriko and had his arm around her waist.

"And why didn't you tell me any of this Kazuma?" Kouga asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"Well with how you and Inuyasha hate each other and all would you have let me see her?" Kazuma stated

"Same with you dad you would have freaked!!" Moriko said looking at Inuyasha.

"She's right Inuyasha" Kagome said

Inuyasha just grunted, knowing it was the truth.

"When will Ayame be back?" Kagome asked Kouga.

"Well it's starting to get dark so she should be here shortly" Kouga said then sniffed the air "In fact I can smell her getting near"

"This will defiantly be a shocker" Kagome said.

"She will be happy, she has been wanting Kazuma to pick a mate and have pups" Kouga said "Although who he picked…or more who she is the daughter of" he said giving Inuyasha a look of not anger but not happiness either "will be what shocks her."

"Oh my god…Kagome…Inuyasha…is that you?!" A female voice said from behind them.

"Ayame!!" Kagome said standing up and giving her friend a hug.

"It's been so long!" Ayame said "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Well uh…" Kagome said. "Kouga do you want to tell her?" she said looking at Kouga

Kouga brought Ayame up to date.

"Wow…that was…not expected" Ayame said looking at the young couple.

"Tell me about it" Kouga replied.

"So what are we going to do?" Kagome said to everyone.

Everyone looked at everyone else not sure what to say.

"It's late…why don't we think about all of this tomorrow" Ayame said "You all are welcomed to stay here for the night"

"NO" Inuyasha said immediately. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said in an angry voice.

"Kagome I am NOT sleeping here" Inuyasha said in a stubborn voice.

"Fine you can sleep outside" Kagome said to Inuyasha then looked back to Kouga and Ayame "That sounds wonderful we would love to stay the night we can catch up on so much!!"

Kagome and Ayame went off and started talking while Inuyasha and Kouga just glared at each other and then Kouga walked off outside the cave. Inuyasha just sat down not wanting to let Kagome out of his sight.

Moriko and Kazuma walked into another entrance inside the cave that lead to another little room like thing where Kazuma sleeps.


	18. Chapter 18

"And where do you two think you are going?!" Inuyasha said angrily towards his daughter and Kazuma.

"To go to sleep" Moriko said to her father in a stubborn voice.

"Oh no your not! Not with that wolf" He said with disgust.

"Dad, whether you like it or not I love Kazuma and whatever problems you have with his father is your own problem not ours and you two need to work them out between yourselves and leave us out of it, besides, it's a little to late to be worrying about something happening with us" She said putting a hand over her stomach.

Moriko took Kazuma's hand and they walked into the 'room' to be left alone.

As annoyed as Inuyasha was he knew she was right.

"She is just as stubborn as you are Inuyasha" Kagome said in a sweet and loving voice while walking over to him after hearing the conversation between her daughter and Inuyasha. "You know she will do what she wants, she takes after you" She said giving him a peck on the lips. "Now what do you say we go to sleep and start off fresh in the morning and we will try to figure things out from there?"

Inuyasha grunted but in an all right you win kind of grunt.

"Good" Kagome said with a smile. She climbed into Inuyasha's lap, which made Inuyasha smile, and got comfortable. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes, but did not go to sleep. He opened his eyes and watched as all the wolf and wolf demons gathered around ready to go out hunting for the night. Once most of them had left, a few remained to guard there home, Inuyasha relaxed and closed his eyes. He fell into a half sleep. He

was resting but still alert.

Early in the morning, while it was still dark, all of the members of the pack came into the cave to sleep. Inuyasha could smell the stench of blood on them from their hunt. It was a mixture of rabbit and deer blood. Inuyasha stayed more alert now that the cave was covered with wolf and wolf demons, even though he knew they were no threat he still didn't like being there.

As dawn came and morning started to wake people Inuyasha set Kagome down on the hay without waking her. He walked over to where Kouga was sitting. Kouga couldn't sleep and he had been sitting out on the ledge of the cave just looking out upon the forest. Inuyasha walked up to him.

Kouga didn't stand up or turn around he just simply said "What do you want mutt face?"

"We need to talk" Inuyasha said sternly. Kouga stared out for a few moments longer then stood up "Come on, let's go"

Inuyasha and Kouga started walking away from the cave and out into the forests. They walked for a while in silence and then Inuyasha talked.

"Look I don't like you and I never will…but…I love my daughter and I want her to be happy" He said then looked down "And if that means having to put up with _you _then I guess that is what I will have to do"

"That was very noble of you mutt…I mean Inuyasha" Kouga said "I guess I could do my part to…I don't know…not start fights or something."

Inuyasha looked at him "I still don't like you"

Kouga laughed "That may be so but it doesn't change the fact that your daughter is having my sons child."

Inuyasha seemed almost angry for a second but then the anger pasted. "I guess we will just have to deal with it and see what happens"

Kouga "There is nothing else we can do"

"Well im done with all this damn talking I just wanted to get one thing across to you wolf and that was that for my daughters sake I will put up with you but don't push it"

"Yeah whatever" Kouga said and then they both began walking towards that cave.

When they walked into the cave Inuyasha noticed Kagome wasn't where she left her but he could smell her sent in the room Moriko and Kazuma went into that nigh.

Inuyasha walked into the room that Kagome was in and found Ayame, Kagome, Moriko and Kazuma sitting around in a circle talking.


	19. Chapter 19

Moriko looked at her father then back at her Kazuma "He will never agree to it"

Inuyasha was confused, "Agree to what?"

Kazuma stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. He looked Inuyasha in the straight in the eyes, they were almost the same height "Sir, I want to marry Moriko but I was raised to ask the father for permission and if you refuse then I am willing to fight and earn her hand in marriage"

Inuyasha eyes narrowed. Moriko went to stand up and say something but Kagome touched Moriko's arm and shook her arm. Moriko nervously sat back down. Kazuma held Inuyasha's gaze and waited for an answer.

Inuyasha looked over to where his daughter sat "Do you really love him?" he nodded his head in the direction of Kazuma as he said him.

Moriko nodded "Yes dad I do very much"

Inuyasha looked back at Kazuma "Do you love my daughter?"

"With all my heart and soul" Kazuma replied sincerely, looking at Moriko as he said it. He turned his head back to face Inuyasha.

There was a moment of silence as Inuyasha looked into the face of this young boy and Inuyasha couldn't help but think that Kazuma truly meant what he had just said. "If this is what my daughter wants, if this will make her happy, then you have my permission. But if you break her heart I will break your neck" he let out a low growl

"You do not have to worry about that sir, I plan to give her any and everything her heart desires, I have no intention of ever breaking her heart"

Moriko stood up and walked over to Inuyasha "Thank you dad" she hugged him.

Kagome rose from her spot on the floor. "This has all been really great, it was so good seeing you guys again but we really must be getting home" Ayame stood up and Kagome turned to her "You guys should come over later!"

"That sounds fun" Ayame said smiling "We will do that" Kagome told them where the house was and then they all began to say their goodbyes.

Kazuma held Moriko for a moment then gave her a kiss on the forehead and lifter her chin up so their eyes met "I'll see you later okay, promise" he said to her. She kissed him on the lips "I'll miss you" "I'll miss you too" he replied back.

They walked out of the cave and began walking back to their house. Kagome and Moriko talked about the wedding and Moriko was telling her how she wanted it to be. Inuyasha was not listening to there conversation, he had zoned out and was thinking about how life had gone by so fast. He remembered when Moriko was a little girl and now here she is planning her wedding and having a baby.


End file.
